The Spirit of Christmas
by katie mase
Summary: The Christmas spirit is a funny thing. Despite how far apart people may be, it always manages to bring them together for one time a year. It's also a little reminder of what the holiday is really about. implied TenRose Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit Of Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, that all belongs to the BBC.**

_A/N: Part 1 of my 6 part story. Obviously it's Christmas themed, and I hope it dosn't get too confusing. I wrote this back in Oct. and I haven't looked at it since, except for a quick read through. Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

It was the night before Christmas at the Tyler home. Each member was working hard to dress the house to perfection for tonight's Christmas party. Aromas of sweet cinnamon and Christmas cheer filled the air as they baked and decorated to the sounds of Bing Crosby. Rose hummed along, placing glass orbs and candy canes on the massive tree. She could hear her parents laughing while they made final preparations in the kitchen. A small smile crept across her face, but was easily contradicted as the ornaments reflected a quiet sadness in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart the tree looks beautiful." Jackie Tyler said gaping at the tree. It was pretty grand. It stood proud at a height of twelve feet, making every object in the room cower. Lights winked and a lone angel with bright blue eyes stood at the lofty top. Rose had just finished placing multitudes of colorful orbs on the trees sturdy limbs.

"Thanks mum." Rose replied taking a step back from her work. "I'm going to get changed now. I'll be down before the first guest I promise."

xXxXx

"Christmastime," The Doctor mused to himself, "It never ceases to amaze me how much trouble humans go to for this holiday."

The Doctor once again found himself walking through the bustling streets of New York City during the busy holiday. Parents were being dragged by their children to see Santa Claus for last minute wishes and husbands were running to the jewelry store before closing time. Normally the Doctor found the jolly atmosphere to be a nice change to his usual day to day life. But this time it was different. This time the harsh realities that were normally clouded by holiday cheer bore a blinding light into his eyes. He saw the small children's demands as selfish instead of cute. There were people around the world who only have the clothes on their backs and those children only ask for maybe an extra pair of socks. He found the carols obnoxious and the decorations obscene and pointless. As he observed the couples ice skating in Rockefeller center, his thoughts grew sad and bitter.

"Christmas," The Doctor thought, "The one day a year when everyone is nice to each other. Is it impossible for humans to live peacefully for more than one day?"

He knew this was a bit irrational, but it wasn't completely false either. He sighed as he resigned himself to the nearest bench. Snowflakes began to fall, which only helped ensue the merry atmosphere. It was only then that he noticed the small girl next to him. She was wearing a blue corduroy coat and white mittens. Her wheat colored hair drooped over her shoulders as snowflakes gathered. Her sad blue eyes were focused on her feet as she swung them back and forth. She could have been more than six.

"Er, excuse me but are you alright?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah I guess so. I just can't seem to find my Christmas spirit." The little girl sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It runs away sometimes."

The Doctor found this a bit odd. It was as though her Christmas spirit was another being.

"Well I better get started, its Christmas Eve you know."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, I could use some help." The little girl took the Doctors hand as she led him to their first destination.

xXxXx

Firelight flickered in Roses eyes as she sipped her champagne. The instrumental versions of her favorite holiday classics gave off a light atmosphere to the rather successful party. She turned to see her parents chatting with friends and colleagues. All smiles. A wave of emotion cascaded down on here. She remembered the last Christmas when she was truly happy; it had been so long ago. She did however move on with her life. She had a good job and family and friends who loved her. But a large part of her was missing. It was obvious to anyone she conversed, even went out with.

"Rose are you alright?" Jacked asked coming towards her, "You don't look well sweetheart."

"I'm fine mum; I just remembered I left something at the office. I'll be back." Rose replied.

"Cant it wait till later?"

"No I should probably get it now." Rose grabbed her coat and slipped out unbeknownst to all guest. Snow began to fall as she pulled her coat tighter, avoiding Jack Frosts embrace.

Meanwhile the party was in full swing and the guests were being summoned to the dinning hall where large amounts of turkey, potatoes, and cranberry sauce were being served. No one had realized the angel topper had suddenly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.**

_A/N: Part 2 of 6 is here. I hope this puts you in a hoilday mood :)_

* * *

Torchwood was empty as expected. All employees had taken the night and morning off so they could spend their rare moments of free time with their families. But by noon the building would once again be filled with the pandemonium of a possible alien invasion.

Rose walked briskly to her office on the 20th floor. She hadn't really needed anything; what she needed was a place to clear the clutter in her mind. She tabbed her foot to the rhythm of the Christmas themed elevator music. The long, agonizing ride allowed her thoughts together to conspire against her, which in itself could be torture.

XxXx

The little girl was almost at a jog trying to keep pace with the Doctors long steps. Block by block the girl showed no signs of stopping. Red and white lights whizzed by as they waited for the crosswalk to clear.

"So where are we going exactly?" The Doctor asked

"To one of the places I went to today." Replied the little girl.

"Right." Affirmed the Doctor.

The sea parted and they walked quickly through before it closed again. The snow began to come down hard. The wind whipped and wailed as the tow made their way down the dilapidated ally way. An aroma of spice and egg nog touched their noses guiding them down the street.

"In here." The girl said. "I was here this morning."

XxXx

Rose paced back and forth in her office. Out the window she could see the blizzards wrath up on the city. She walked towards the modest tree set in the corner and gingerly smoothed the branches.

That's when she saw it.

Perched on the top was an angel with brilliant blue eyes. It hadn't been there before. She shook her head and dismissed it. _"Mickey must have done it." _She looked up again, but it was gone.

"Or I'm hallucinating." She said aloud.

"About what?" A child's voice called.

Rose spun around to find a little girl standing across from her. Her hair was golden and her eyes shone brilliantly. And was she glowing?

"I really need to lay off the wine." Rose said gripping her head.

"Don't worry, it's not the drink." The girl's voice was so full on innocence, Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Oh? Then if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"The Christmas Spirit." She said simply, "I seem to be missing part of myself. Have you seen it?"

"No, sorry."

"I'll find it eventually. So why aren't you with your family? It's Christmas Eve after all." The spirit asked frowning.

"I just need to be alone." Rose replied flatly. "Besides it's not like the world will stop if I'm not there."

The spirit continued to frown and drift as Rose continued.

"It's weird; before I came here I was out there." She said motioning to the sky, "Amongst the stars and saving lives. Making a difference you know?" Her gaze was distant, but she quickly came back to reality. "But now I'm back to where I was almost five years ago. Doing nothing."

"That's not true!" The spirit protested. "You've helped so many people and I can prove it." The spirit drifted toward Rose and took hold of her hand. A brilliant white light filled the room and Rose and the sprit began to fade away.

XxXx

The two stepped into the dilapidated building welcomed by the melodic voice of Frank Sinatra and the smell of chestnuts. Inside a large group of people in tarnished clothing either stood patiently in line, or sat at the makeshift tables available.

"A soup kitchen?" The Doctor inquired

"It's not here." The girl said sadly looking around. Each person came from all walks of life and somehow, someway found themselves here. Young faces with eyes that had seen too much clung to desperate parents, who've paid the toll of the world. Lonely men and women sipped the lukewarm coffee in silence. If the little girl had any spirit left it was clearly broken.

"Let's go." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Part 3/6, hopefully it dosn't get too confusing. When I first wrote this I got a bit confused myself. Anyway enjoy!!_

* * *

Rose landed hard gasping for breath. The sharp intake of cold air pained her lungs, making it harder to breathe. The spirit on the other hand didn't seemed bothered, or rather, accustom to the exhilarating rush.

"What? Where are we? How'd we get here?" Rose asked on the brink of sounding frazzled. Her Torchwood training had not prepared her for this.

"Relax Rose, we're still in London." The spirit said calmly.

"Oh well that's great to know." Rose said sarcastically.

"Well specifically, we are at the Winter's home. No pun intended." The spirit chuckled at her own joke, "Look inside, don't worry they can't see us."

Rose peered through the frosted glass and saw a family of three around the dinner table. At the head sat a handsome man who seemed vaguely familiar to her. At his right sat a beautiful brunette, who she assumed was his wife. And a small girl, who she concluded to be their daughter, sat at the left. The smiles they shared were infectious, as Rose caught herself smiling. In front of them sat a humble Christmas dinner which they began to serve. Still she couldn't figure out how she knew the man.

"I don't understand." Rose admitted.

"You recognize the man?" Rose nodded, "Well you saved his life."

XxXx

The little girl dragged the Doctor down the street and pulled him into another run down building.

"There's one thing I don't understand, what are you trying to do?" The Doctor asked.

"I told you, I'm trying to find my Christmas spirit." The little girl said exasperated.

"Well yes, I knew that." The Doctor replied, "But why the rush? And do you ever get tired? I mean even I could sit down for a minute, and I'm always running. Running, running, running. I never stop."

"Do you ever stop talking?" The Doctor was a bit taken aback. So much so that he actually did stop talking.

"Listen, if you haven't figured it out, I'm not exactly ordinary." She began, "See when I said I lost my Christmas spirit, I lost a bit of myself. I am the Christmas spirit. But somehow it split from me. So now I'm going to all the places where I can find pure Christmas spirit, nothing that comes from me. Once I find some real spirit, I'll soon find myself. I need to find it before Christmas day or the whole world will be without it!"

"And I thought my life was complicated. But if you really think about it, it's already Christmas in London and –"

"It takes care of itself." She interrupted, "And since when has time been a problem for you Time Lord?"

XxXx

Rose kept peering through the window. She couldn't take her eyes off the man as she furiously racked her brain for him. _"Where have I seen him?"_ She asked herself.

"Give up?" The spirit asked slightly amused. She had seen millions and millions of humans, and they never seemed to tire her.

Rose sighed, "Yes."

"Charles Winters." The spirit began, "Thirty – five, a husband, a father, a local shop owner, and almost died on September 6 of this year."

September 6 ran through Roses mind and instantly she remembered. September 6 was the day the world experienced the most deadly invasion of robot aliens, well not quite as worse as the Cyber men. Chaos flooded the streets as Rose and her team tried to protect the city.

In the middle of it all stood Charles Winters gaping at the deadly machines. _"Move!"_ she had mentally pleaded. But he hadn't. Quickly she ran, dodging shots. With a forceful shove she ordered, "Run!" and he did. He ran and survived. Now here he was, eating Christmas dinner with his family.

"I saved his life." She said in a small voice.

"Now that's what I call something." The spirit concluded.

XxXx

The Time Lord stared at the girl, unable to respond right away. His thoughts ran at a million miles an hour trying to build a sentence. Finally he spoke.

"Your form is a bit ironic you know."

"The Christmas spirit is based on the idea of innocence. Of which only children posses." She answered in an innocent voice, that bordered on almost amusing to the Doctor.

"Bur your not as innocent as you seem. You've seen the world as I have, in every light and every hour. A sight a child should never bare witness too."

"I suppose you know better than anyone." The girl admitted.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't know better."

The girl stared at her feet. "You're a legend amongst the spirits you know?"

"But how did you know it was me?" The Doctor inquired, "I mean I change my face so often it's a miracle I don't forget what I look like!"

"You do so much good for the human race! It's not hard to tell." She looked up to see the Doctors face softened a bit.

"So a legend you say?" He grinned smugly.

"Oh yes!" Her face brightened, "You and another."

"There've been many others." The Doctor admitted, although he had a good idea of whom she was talking about.

"But the words, I've seen them!"

The Doctors face fell. He knew the words. Oh how well he knew those words.

"Right the words. Just words." He lied, "Err, yes anyway where are we exactly?"

The girl was surprised by the sudden change of subject, but she answered him anyway "Donation center. But it's not here either."

Suddenly a frazzled looking women approached the two. Her hands were full with boxes filled beyond carrying capacity.

"Excuse me, would you mind helping me for a second?

The Doctor obliged and took a rather heavy box. The women fixed her crooked glasses and smoothed her blazer.

"Thank you." She said taking back the box. "Now can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to make a donation." The girl replied taking a teddy bear out from inside her coat.

"Oh thank you so much. This will make a child very happy on Christmas." The women placed the toy in the box as the pair left the center.

"How'd you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"A bit of Christmas magic. "She grinned, "Almost out though."

"The Doctor grinned and took her hand as they headed off to the next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Part 4 of 6, right? Anyway, this is very Rose centered, next chapter is more Doctor centered. And very short, sorry about that. _

* * *

Rose once again found herself gasping. This time she lay in the thick blanket of snow watching small flakes fall from the sky. She found it all oddly relaxing. 

"Rose!" The spirit called, "Rose are you okay?"

She groaned and picked herself up. The spirit stood in the middle of the street radiating from the street lights.

"Do you know where we are?" The spirit asked with a smile. Rose thought about it, but nothing seemed familiar.

"No, not really."

"Good."

"Good? Then what did I have to do with this?"

"Watch." The spirit said simply. Suddenly families began to come from their homes and walk to the largest one on the street. "The last time you were here Rose; this neighborhood had been completely destroyed.

-x-

The Doctor and the girl continued their way and found themselves walking the paths of Central Park. The wind began to pick up once more blowing the snow from the trees. The clouds had parted for a moment revealing a velvet sky. But as quickly as it came, it was again concealed by the clouds.

The girl sighed, "What time is it?"

"About nine – thirty. Have any more ideas in mind?" The Doctor asked

"Perhaps a Cathedral, but I don't want to interrupt. I remember one year I went to this store and the owner did the nicest thing for a family. He gave them each a toy so they would have something for Christmas day."

"So a store it is then?"

-x-

The day was March 2. The last time Rose had been here a pack of werewolves had managed to find a way into the city. Torchwood had them cornered in the run down neighborhood. A shower of silver bullets rained upon the wolves. Then the unthinkable happened. A wolf broke away and found a nearby gas line. Fire erupted and spread amongst the homes. Orange fury raged on while the wolves made their escape. Families from the homes ran out screaming and crying as their lives went up in flames. Rose could do nothing but watch.

"I didn't help here." She said bitterly. "If anything I helped destroy."

"Nothing looks destroyed here." The spirit said. "If anything you helped bring this community together."

"Their lives had to be ruined first."

"And you should know better than anyone what that's like. You lost so much, but now look at you. There's so much going for you now. You have friends and a family who loves you."

She though about the spirits words. She thought about what she had lost. Her home, her old friends, her old world. She lost _him_. But she had a home now and new friends in this new world. She still had her family who gave her everything she needed. Yet a large part of her was still missing.

Oh what a large part indeed. Even in this world he kept her going. Once, so long ago, he told her to have a fantastic life. A fantastic life without him. But she told him forever. Forever proved to be shorter than believed. He also told her they would never see each other again. How untrue that proved to be. He haunted her dreams, her life. Somehow all that kept her moving. But in the end it was just unrequited hope. An impossible dream.

"See Rose, no they're all going to have a wonderful Christmas." The spirit smiled, and Rose did too.

-x-

The pair continued down the street. The music from the buildings echoed in the air. The Doctor observed the inside to find people dancing and mingling with each other. A sad smile crept over the Doctors face while he silently remembered the past. Suddenly small fingers dug their way into his hand. A smile of pure innocence looked upon him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay Doctor?" She asked

With one final glance he turned back to her. "Yes, just fine. Ready?"

Once again the Doctor was being pulled, this time to the last open store. It was also their last hope.

* * *

_I hope this wasn't too cheesy, seemed cheesy to me. Anyway I'm going to post the rest this week so be on the look out!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or The Christmas Shoes novel, or the song. **

_A/N: Okay this is inspired from the Christmas Shoes, well the Doctors part anyway. I apologize about the length. I know it's awfully, awfully short. Expect the last installment either tomorrow or Friday. __

* * *

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow, and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree._

Rose shuffled along down the street passing warm homes and merry people. A small band of carolers passed her way singing out with Christmas cheer. She found the nearest bench and dusted away the snow. Carefully she sat and buried her head in her hands. The spirit silently drifted near by and gazed worriedly at her. Rose's gaze however was not just on the snow clinging to her shoes. It was in a more distant place, that wasn't really far.

"Are you alright Rose?" The spirit asked.

"Her thoughts scattered at the voice. Was she alright? Did being alright mean feeling sad, frustrated, alone, selfish and ungrateful when she should be happy and thankful? She searched for an answer amid the clutter. The lives she unknowingly touched affected her in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. And she finally realized what she had here. Although smaller in size, it was larger in worth.

Finally she answered. "I want to go home."

The spirit smiled, "I knew you'd get it."

-x-

_Sir I want to buy these shoes, for my mama please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.  
Could you hurry sir? Daddy says there's not much time.  
You see, she's been sick for quite awhile. And I know these shoes will make her smile.  
And I want her to look beautiful,  
If mama meets Jesus tonight._

It was the last open store. The shelves were bare and the floors were a mess. A few people remained, wandering up and down the aisles in vain. The Doctor and the girl watched the Christmas stragglers make last minute purchases, including a little boy with a pair of shoes. They weren't extravagant by any means. Just a plain pair of silver shoes, with colorful gems on the toes. The boy clutched them like they were the greatist treasure.

His jacket was worn from use and his sneakers showed signs of abuse. His dirty face was full of worry as he paced around. Finally it was his turn. Slowly he began to count the large pile of change, making sure he had the exact amount. The man behind him stood impatiently waiting.

"I'm sorry son, there's not enough here." The clerk said.

The Doctor and the girl sighed sadly. Even a child would be unhappy at Christmas. Then suddenly the little boy turned around and faced the man.

"Sir," he began, "I want to buy these shoes for my mom. They're the perfect ones for her. But I have to hurry because she's sick, and my daddy says there isn't much time. And I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful," his voice became small." If she meets Jesus tonight."

The man stared at the boy. He looked at the clerk, then at the Doctor and the girl. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the money the boy needed.

The clerk smiled and handed the boy the shoes.

The boy broke into a wide smile. His eyes gleamed and twinkled like the gems on the shoes. "Thank you sir!" The boy called. "And have a Merry Christmas!"

The girl and the Doctor smiled. Suddenly the girl heard a faint sound that was almost like a bell. "I know where to go."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay heres the last part. I tried to do this parallel thing, but it really didn't work out that way. Oh theres alot of transitioning, so much so that it may make you dizzy. Anyway Merry Christmas! While many of you will be watching the Voyage of the Damned, I will not be because being an American means you have to wait till July._

* * *

Rose and the spirit made their way back to find the party in full swing. In fact, it hadn't looked like much had happned inbetween the time Rose left, and when she came back. 

"What time is it?" Rose asked

"Ten – thirty." The spirit replied

Ten – thirty! You mean I've only been gone five minutes."

The spirit merely winked and disappeared in a cyclone of sparklingly dust. Laughing Rose walked in to she her mother drinking happily with her friends.

"Rose!" She called, "Changed your mind?"

"Yeah, I should be here. It's more important than work anyway." The two smiled and embraced, "I love you mum."

"I love you too sweetheart."

-x-

The Doctor was running faster then he ever had too in order to keep up with the girl. The snow once again began to fall making the roads as slippery as ice. Just then a local Chinese restaurant owner came out from his store pushing a large crate. Unable to stop the Doctor collided with the crate topping the boxes over.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said helping restack the boxes. "There no harm done."

The owner smiled and offered him two fortune cookies. He graciously accepted them, although he didn't believe in their fortune telling abilities, he did believe they would make a tasty snack later. He placed one in his pocket and he gave one to the little girl, who did the same. She then cocked her head to the side and began to run dow the street.

"This way!" The girl called as she rounded the corner.

-x-

Laughter. Laughter was what filled Rose Tyler as she talked with co-workers and friends. She had to admit she was having a pretty good time, which was a rare occasion for her. Deciding she needed a breath of fresh air, she walked out to the balcony. The rush of cold air was much appreciated as she stepped into the cold.

"What's this?" A familiar voice asked.

Rose faced the spirit and laughed as she pulled out a fortune cookie.

"Look it's a - , hey what's happening to you?"

The spirit began to fade in and out of focus right before her eyes. "Oh," The spirit said sheepishly, "It looks as though I've found my other half."

"What?"

"Well it's a bit complicated. But I wasn't exactly in this world before."

-x-

"The TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, "What?"

The little girl walked around the big blue box breathing deeply, in taking any trace of her spirit.

"Yes, here. I remember now. I had been traveling down this way off to the tree in Rockefeller center. Then suddenly I felt myself being ripped in two."

"The TARDIS was probably reacting to your energy force. What with it being so unique and well, alien, she probably had a reaction thus sending your spirit else where." The Doctor explained, "The only problem remains is, how do you get it back?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" The girl said, "I'm calling for it."

-x-

"What do you mean you're not of this world?" Rose asked carefully.

"Do you want this?" The spirit asked handing Rose the cookie.

She reluctantly took it and asked once more, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I lost myself I wasn't here. On this Earth. I was on another Earth."

"On a parallel one?" Rose asked tonelessly

"Yeah, one spirit, many Earths. It's a very difficult job you know! Things happen. Often for a reason yes? Anyway I need to get back otherwise we could have a catastrophe!"

"The world would implode." Rose said half laughing to herself.

"I didn't even think of that!"

Rose nodded absently and continued to watch the spirit flicker and fade. This very scene reminder her of a time not so long ago. The spirit took notice and said.

"He alright you know?"

"What?" Rose asked. But it was too late. The spirit was gone.

-x-

The girl continued to call her spirit, and the Doctor looked on horrified as she began to glow. A bright light enveloped her and rush of cold air washed over them like a wave.

The girl moaned and walked through the clearing snow.

"That. Felt. So. Weird."

"Are, are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. She said holder her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I wish I could thank you properly but, hm, interesting."

"What?" The Doctor said.

"She's alright you know."

The Doctor stared at her unable to form a sentence, a precedent in its own right.

"Well I have work to do, Christmas cheer to spread and all that. Merry Christmas Doctor!" With that the spirit disappeared.

-x-

Rose continued to stare where the spirit was. She had almost forgotten the small gift she had left. After breaking the cookie she gingerly smoothed the paper inside. On the front were the typical words of wisdom. The Chinese characters and their translation was what caught her eye.

"_The Lone Warrior."_

She smiled, Merry Christmas Doctor."

-x-

The Doctor felt his mouth gaping after the spirit had gone. _"She's alright you know." _The spirits words left an imprint on him, like footsteps in the snow. Absently he opened his fortune cookie and looked at the infamous words.

"_Bad Wolf."_

"Merry Christmas Rose, Merry Christmas."

_Through the years  
We will all be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shinning star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a Merry little Christmas now_


End file.
